Loved not Lost
by The-Lady-Layla
Summary: A LuciusXHermione Oneshot. Please Review!


**A/N: I'm Baaack! This is a really angsty Lucius/Hermione fic enjoy!**

* * *

"I refuse to continue living with you! I knew this was going to happen!" Hermione Granger screamed at the top of her lungs at the man who stood glowering at her from the top of the stairs. 

For the past two years she'd been living with him, sleeping with him, loving him for Merlin sakes and now this. He couldn't (or wouldn't) commit and this was the second time in less than four months that'd she'd come home from the Ministry early to find him in bed with another woman.

Hermione ran a hair through her bushy brown hair in frustration, trying to figure out why she'd forgiven him the first time, while Lucius Malfoy watched her.

_Flashback _

_Hermione Apparated to just outside the gates of the Malfoy Manor. She'd gotten off of work two hours early and she was planning to take her lover out to dinner. With a huge grin Hermione put her coat in the closet and dashed up the stairs. "Luci—"She stopped calling his name when she opened his door to hear a feral cry of "Lucius" on a woman's lips. She was underneath him on the bed, her eyes closed and her face twisted in pleasure. _

_Lucius's head was craned around to see his lover (Girlfriend as she preferred) standing in the doorway watching his paid harlot climax. Hermione's face was twisted in sorrow. After paying the street girl he sent her off. It took him two weeks to win Hermione over but in the end she came back and he stayed faithful…until now._

_End_

"I never asked you to stay here." He retorted hotly. As soon as Hermione had found him underneath another woman her face had contorted into one of absolute rage and she'd fired spell after spell at the other woman whom Lucius finally took pity on and sent her from the house.

* * *

"Oh really? _Oh-ooo gods Hermione. That feels—oh! Stay with me never leave my side oh ooohhh!_" She mocked his voice, "So that wasn't what you said? Did I misunderstand you Lucius? Because as far as I know sex doesn't override my hearing abilities!" Lucius felt his face growing hot but he repressed the blush. 

Tears were now flowing freely down Hermione's face as she looked up at him. "Why am I not good enough anymore? Why don't you love me anymore?" She whispered but her voice echoed and the pain she tried so hard to mask hit Lucius very hard.

He made for the stairs but she stopped him mid-stride, "Don't Mr. Malfoy. I can't handle…Please you can't fix it this time." Lucius growled when she used his surname. He'd told her never to call him that again, they were lovers, she was no longer beneath him, and he'd finally come to realize she was his equal in many ways.

"I told you not to say that again Hermione." His voice so sleek, so soft Hermione moaned at it wanting so very very much to give in. She frowned slightly, and shook her head. "No, I am doing this for your own good. For my sanity. It's over Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry but I refuse to live like this. _Accio Trunk._"

Her trunk sped towards her over Lucius's head and she levitated it out the door in front of her. The echo of the door slamming shut went round and round his head as he stood there for an hour. Finally he stumbled into his study and spent the remaining hours until dawn drinking himself to sleep.

* * *

It was noon of the next day when he heard his name. Severus Snape leaned over him a sad expression on his face. "Lucius? Can you hear me? Something's happened!" Lucius Malfoy was up like a shot and had his friend by the collar. "Is it Hermione is she okay what's happened?" Severus blanched at the smell of stale liquor before speaking, "Hermione…Lucius she was raped." He paused as Lucius sunk into a chair. 

"As long as she's okay. We can send her to St. Mungo's…Severus?" Severus looked at his long time friend and said in a whisper, "She was murdered Lucius. He used the killing curse on her while she was knocked out." "W-Who?" "Antonin Dolohov. He escaped from his guard on the way to Azkaban."

* * *

Snape did everything he could for his friend before Flooing home. The next morning a wave of sadness washed over him as he read the Headline in the _Daily Prophet. _**"** **Malfoy Kills Death Eater and ex-friend Antonin Dolohov over the death of Hermione Granger."**

Snape read the article quickly. Soon after he left Lucius had hunted down Dolohov's guard who had recaptured him, but didn't know about Hermione. Lucius killed him instantly yelling about Hermione's death then had killed himself.

Over three hundred people were at the joined funeral of Hermione Jane Granger and Lucius Jason Malfoy. The two lovers were buried side-by-side and each tombstone bore the inscription _"Loved and lost but never forgotten. Joined in love to each other and the world."_

END

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you liked it I would love reviews!!**


End file.
